The present invention relates to top rollers used in fine or rough spinning frames and a method for manufacture thereof.
In the prior art top rollers, a plurality of balls are fitted into and retained with a retainer in circumferentially equidistantly spaced apart relation in each of two axially spaced apart annular grooves formed in the exterior side wall of a rotary section of an arbor and each of two axially spaced apart complementary annular grooves formed in the interior side wall of an outer race rotatably fitted over the rotary section of the arbor, and a rotary shell with a rubber cot is fitted over the outer race with a ring-shaped spring being interposed into a pair of mating grooves formed in the interior side wall of the rotary shell and the exterior side wall of the outer race.
The prior art top rollers with the above construction are disadvantageous in that they are composed of a relatively large number of parts so that their fabrication and assembly are very complex. In addition the smooth rotation of the rotary shell may be not ensured all the time because the rotary shell is connected to the outer race only with the ring-shaped spring so that the former may be easily pulled out of the latter for lubrication purposes. In addition to the play between the rotary shell and the outer race, there exists a play between the outer race and the rotary section of the arbor. Furthermore the ring-shaped spring interposed between the outer race and the rotary shell is made into contact with the latter only at several points on the inner side wall of the rotary shell. Thus the eccentric and nonuniform rotation of top roller tends to occur very frequently.